jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
One of Us
One of Us is an episode from the third season. Plot In the recess, Jimmy asks Libby where Cindy is. She says Cindy is at a karate convention for a couple of days. Carl comes and says that Sheen is acting pretty weird. Just then, Sheen comes along with an eerily blank smile on his face and asks if it's a happy day. He says that he watched a show called "The Happy Show Show" and that it's in channel three hundred and fifty-seven and that it will make him "happy". Sheen then walks away. Instead of watching the show, Jimmy does things on his computer, including looking at images of his crush Betty Quinlan, until Sheen keeps bothering him to watch the show by saying "You could watch it the next day... or the next day... or maybe the next day!". Jimmy keeps ignoring Sheen and finds himself at the Candy Bar, where he is terrified when Carl comes up to him and asks if he watched "The Happy Show Show" last night. Jimmy doesn't answer, looks and sees Butch and Bolbi being friendly to each other as they walk in. Jimmy sees Libby turn off some music, which is extremely unlike her. She asks him the same question, another unheard-of occurrence and everyone is acting creepy and strange with eerily blank smiles. Betty also tells him he should watch the show, and so he decides to. That night Jimmy turns to the channel to find a show made by a woman named "Grandma Taters". He becomes flabbergasted as he watches only the first 10 seconds and turns the show off and hates it in disbelief. He goes to school the next day and all the kids start to insist that he watch the show again, displaying increasingly alarming behavior. After arguing long enough, Betty says that he could watch it with her at her house, which convinces Jimmy to give it a second try. Jimmy goes over to Betty's and stops outside. He happens to look through the window and see the show on a mirror. As he watches the show via the mirror, the plot thickens as he sees the show using hypnosis to turn everyone watching it in Retroville (but soon the entire world) into mindless happy ''zombies. Jimmy is shocked to see this and runs into Betty's house and tries to tell her to stop watching the show but she says must watch and he must watch too while giving him a bit of an evil smile prompting Jimmy to leave her house screaming. Jimmy runs home and tries to tell Hugh and Judy about the show and they should call someone about it only to find out that they’ve been effected by the show too. He runs out of his house into town and is surrounded by mindless happy zombies. Jimmy crashes into Cindy, who had just returned from her karate convention and she angrily pushes him off her, telling him to watch where he’s going. Cindy says she's sad that she is filthy and lost at the karate competition, but Jimmy is glad that she's not "''happy". Cindy misunderstands this, but Jimmy tries to explain what has happened she doesn’t quite understand him. When the zombies show up to get Jimmy, they see that Cindy hasn’t been watching the show either and they chase Jimmy and Cindy as they fortunately are able to escape. Though she listened, what Cindy got the most out of the conversation is that Jimmy had gone over to Betty's house. After Jimmy finds where Grandma Taters is, Cindy asks what he was doing at Betty's house and Jimmy lies by saying it was for research. They head for Grandma Taters' house to stop her worldwide broadcast. After confronting the woman, she whistles where Jimmy's friends capture him and tie him to a chair so that Taters can broadcast. Cindy enters, seemingly hypnotized but soon reveals that it's a ploy as she fights the zombies and Taters with her karate. With Taters and the zombies subdued, Jimmy dresses as Grandma Taters and restores their minds. Jimmy tells Taters that even though she meant well, she shouldn't mess with people's minds. She agrees that it was a bad idea, but then a UFO lands and three copies of Taters come out to greet her. She leaves with them, but not before ominously saying "We'll be back!" while showing her true eyes out from under her glasses which frightens Jimmy and Cindy. After this, Cindy once again asked what Jimmy was doing at Betty's house after which they argue about it. Quotes * Jimmy: 'Run, Cindy, run! * '''Cindy: '''I am running! * '''Sheen: '''Get them! * '''Judy: '''They must not escape! * '''Jimmy: '(narrating) There we were, running for our lives from our best friends and family. How did this happen? It all began on a normal day at school. * Bolbi: No! Stop! Bolbi not recyclable! * Jimmy: Hey, Libby. Where's Cindy? * Libby: She's at a karate convention for a couple days. *'''Carl: "Jimmy! Jimmy!" *'Jimmy': "What's the matter?" *'Carl': "It's Sheen. He's acting really weird." *'Jimmy': "Yeah, Carl. Where have you been for the last ten years?" * Jimmy: '''(narrating) The show was hypnotizing people and turning them into mindless zombies. It didn't effect me because I was only watching the reflection. * '''Jimmy: Betty! Snap out of it! You’ve been hypnotized! Stop watching the TV! * Betty: But I must watch and you must watch too. * Jimmy: Mom! Dad! We’ve gotta call someone! There’s a TV show that’s turning everyone into...! * Hugh and Judy: Hello Jimmy! We’re happy to see you! * Jimmy: You too? * Judy: Come sit here and we’ll be happy together. * Jimmy: No...! * Judy: Shall we chase him? * Hugh: Nothing would make me happier. * Sam: Watch the show, Jimmy. * Corky Shimatzu: Yes you must watch it. It’s fabulous. * Sasha Vortex, Principal Willoughby, and Ms. Fowl: Happy Happy Happy! * Grandma Taters: Be happy, Be Happy! (Voice becomes deeper and slower) Happy, Be Happy! * Jimmy: No...! * Cindy: Neutron! Why don't you watch where you're going?! * Jimmy: Cindy! You're not happy! * Cindy: No, but I'm filthy and I lost at the karate competition to a six year old beige belt on crutches! * Jimmy: That's great! * Cindy: What?! * Jimmy: No! You don't understand! * Cindy: 'So uh, why were you at Betty Quinlan's house? * '''Jimmy: '''Research. * '''Cindy: '''So um, what did you do at Betty's house? * '''Jimmy: '''Nothing. * '''Cindy: '''Good. I mean go, let's go. *'Cindy: seeing [[Grandma Taters]]: "That's her? She's so sweet and innocent-looking." *'Jimmy': "Yeah, so are child stars." *'Jimmy ': Cindy? *'Cindy ': Hello Jimmy, I'm so happy to see you. *'Jimmy ': I'm not happy to see you happy. *'Cindy ': Just surrender to it Jimmy. Its as simple as one, two, THREE! Hiya! *'Sheen ': Ow, ow! You *'Cindy ': Hee-yah! *'Grandma Taters ':You want a piece of me honey? *'Cindy ': Bring it wrinkles! *'Grandma Taters ': Hi... yah! (Both shouting) * 'Cindy: '''So um, what were you doing at Betty Quinlan's house again? * '''Jimmy: '''I told you Nothing! * '''Cindy: '''So why were you going there? * '''Jimmy: '''why are you cross examating me? * '''Cindy: '''Oh, so you admit you had a reason! * '''Jimmy: '''Cindy, you don't know anything! * Trivia * Cindy lost the competition to a six year old beige belt on crutches. In Make Room for Daddy-O, we learn that Sheen has a beige belt in Ultra Lord poking and pinching. In other words, she lost to someone in Sheen's level of fighting ability. *We learn that Jimmy, Carl and Sheen have known each other for ten years. *Sheen insisting Jimmy to watch "The Happy Show Show" the next day so many times is a reference to an episode from ''SpongeBob SqaurePants. *When Grandma Taters tells Jimmy and Cindy that she'll be back, it is a reference to The Terminator. *This is the only episode to feature internal monologue. *Cindy continuously asks Jimmy what he was doing at Betty's house due to her jealousy, but she doesn't act angry about it like usual. Jimmy was troubled when he tried to explain why he went to Betty (perhaps because he didn't want to hurt Cindy's feelings). It is worth noting how significantly different their behavior is here, while alone, from their interactions when they are in front of others. However, at this point, they hadn't begun dating yet. *This is also the only episode to have Jimmy as the narrator. *Goddard does not appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3